


Autumn

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [18]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Pete is depressed, Mikey is trying to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/gifts).



“Walking is bad for you,” Pete said in a cranky tone.

“It is not,” Mikey replied. They were bundled up against the autumn chill, and stayed closed together as they went down the street. 

“Yeah it is, walking is super bad for your health.”

“You can’t stay holed up on the bus, Pete. You’re getting worse than Gee.” Mikey nudged his arm at that.

“I’m depressed. I want to be comfortable and depressed,” Pete told him. 

“I thought that’s why you dragged me on this tour with you?” Mikey teased, but Pete ignored him.

Mikey knew Pete was depressed. He also knew that while you couldn't wave a magic wand and make depression go away, you could take the edge off. Exercise was one way. But that wasn't why they were out for a walk that morning. 

“Seriously,” Pete whined. “How much further? I’m cold and my feet hurt.”

“It’s just down here.” They turned the corner, and Mikey smirked when he saw the look of astonishment on Pete’s face. 

“Really?”

“Really. And it’s my treat. Go nuts.”

It was a small local store, Mikey had noticed it when they rode into town. It was hard to miss with all the orange and black. The displays were stuffed to the brim with Halloween costumes and decorations, each more garish than the last. Pete grinned, grabbed Mikey, and kissed him. He then pulled away and ran into the store, giggling.

Mikey snorted and followed Pete inside. The only person he knew who loved Halloween more than Pete was Frank, and he usually had about the same reaction to a Halloween store. It was a silly date idea, but it cheered Pete right up. 

“Mikey look at this!” Pete said, pulling a large red clown wig on. “Guess who I am!”

“Your mom?” Mikey teased, and Pete flipped him off.

“No seriously guess.”

Mikey shrugged. “I dunno.”

Pete groaned, then played air guitar while head banging. Miraculously, the wig stayed on. “Now?”

“Joe?” 

“Dude, Joe doesn't have red hair!”

“Patrick?”

“No ‘fro.”

“...Bozo?”

“No dude I’m Ray!” Pete declared, and Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Ray doesn't have red hair either.” 

“He used to!” Pete insisted, and then grabbed another wig. This one was a black Cher wig, and he put it on, asking, “Now who am I?”

  
Mikey had a feeling they were going to be at this all day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://riverofwhispers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
